


[M4F] I’m An Idiot and I Just Want You!

by sloth215



Category: Gone Wild Audio (GWA)
Genre: F/M, Makeup Sex, Spiders, commitment issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloth215/pseuds/sloth215
Summary: You’ve been seeing this woman for about a month now, and she’s everything you’ve ever wanted - gorgeous, smart, sexy as hell, goes along with all your nerdy crap, and, above all, someone you can just hang out with for hours on end. One night, she asks you where you think this relationship is going...and of course your commitment issues ruin everything again and she’s gone the next morning. But you’re not letting her go that easily.
Kudos: 15





	[M4F] I’m An Idiot and I Just Want You!

**Author's Note:**

> Full title: [M4F][Script Offer] I’m An Idiot and I Just Want You! [Cowgirl][What Are We?][Commitment Issues][She’s Gone][I Need to Make this Right][Kind of Creepy Behavior Trying to Find Her][Harassing a Poor Barista][Swearing Around Children][I’m Sorry][Bad at Feelings][Notting Hill reference] mentions of [Spiders][Makeup Sex][Improv Sex!][Multiple Orgasms][Creampie][Aftercare][Romance]
> 
> Disclaimer: This was written by an adult, about adults, and for adults.
> 
> Formatting:  
> [ ] = SFX  
> ( ) = Tone/other voice inflection  
> ** ** = other cue or thought to add in the script
> 
> By the way, even though this is marked as M4F, if you ever want to flip a script of mine or make it F4F/M4M you have my permission! Also please tag me; I would love to hear it :)
> 
> Have fun! I always love hearing feedback!

**The performer and the listener are in bed together in the middle of a passionate love-making session**

[Sex noises for about 30 seconds, some lines below as loose suggestions for what you can say]

(Breathless because you’re doing physical activity, moans here and there)  
You’re so fucking sexy, holy shit.

You like when I grab your hips and thrust up into you this hard?

Keep riding, baby. Oh, there’s your G-spot? Lemme just thrust up even harder.

Please can I cum in you? Please? Yes? Fuck yeah!

Cum with me, babyyyy

[Improv orgasm]

Easy now, beautiful, I got you. Just slowly bring yourself up from my cock and cuddle up next to me.

(Sighs in contentment as he cuddles her)  
How was that, baby?

Fucking amazing? (laughs) I’m glad! It was pretty awesome for me too!

(Kisses her)  
You really are something else...We’ve spent the entire day together and you’re still not tired of me?!

I had fun today too. Thanks for seeing that movie with me; I’ve been dying to see it but could never find someone who would also enjoy it.

(laughs)  
Yes, I know you like that stuff too! We’re both nerds! That’s why I love spending time with you!

Hmm? No, of course I don’t get tired of your bug facts! Not everyone works in a children’s science museum and gets to lead entomology tours. It’s pretty fucking cool, but I will admit I’m scared of spiders.

Right, right - spiders aren’t bugs. But my point still stands!

[More smooches and a yawn]

(Slightly sleepy)  
Are you ready for bed, babe? All that...activity...makes one tired.

Oh? You...wanted to talk about something?

(Tone no longer sleepy)  
Is it serious? It sounds serious.

Oh, it’s not that serious? Phew, that mitigates a few of the things I was imagining. What do you wanna talk about?

You wanna talk about...us? What about us?

‘What are we?’

Well...I am me and you are you. We are people, not bugs.

Okay, okay sorry - not the time to make jokes. But really...I-I don’t know what we are…

(Guarded, uncertain tone, almost as if he doesn’t believe himself)  
I guess I’m not really looking for anything, ya know? Like I can’t be tied down; it never ends well for me.

Well, no, I guess I’m not looking for a relationship. I’m fine with what we have now...actually more than fine. Other animal species don’t practice monogamy, so why should we? [kisses her briefly, while she half heartedly kisses back]

What do you think?

You feel the same way? (clearly doesn’t believe her but won’t argue...also slightly disappointed) That’s great.

Now let me just cuddle up with you and we can sleep.

Goodnight, sweetheart. See you in the morning.

[Some time passes. It’s now the next morning. Maybe a sound to indicate it’s morning like bird sounds?]

**His eyes are closed, only half-awake**

Mmm...mmm....mmm….sweetheart…why’d you pull away? Get back into my arms...

(Tone is sleepy, but slowly coming to)  
Sweetheart? 

Babe? Where’d you go?

[Getting out of bed and walking]  
Maybe she’s in the living room? Or the kitchen?

Wait, what’s this? A note addressed to me?

[Unfolding paper]

(Starts to read out loud)  
‘I’m sorry, I lied. I do want more from you, but you don’t want more from me. And it’s fine that we want different things...but I guess I was hoping you wanted the same thing because I finally found someone special. Take care.’

[Pause]

(Shocked, heartbroken)  
Fuck…FUCK!

[Pacing while he talks to himself]  
Why did you say that shit about being tied down? And the thing about animals and monogamy? When you’re not even seeing other people? You fucking idiot!

I do want her all to myself...why didn’t I fucking say I want her? 

[Pause for dramatic effect]  
No, I need her. I can’t find another girl like that.

(Determined)  
I have to fix this.

[Trying to call her several times, but she lets it go to voicemail each time]

(Serious as he’s leaving a voicemail)  
Hey, can we talk? Please? It’s important. Like really, really important. Please call me back when you get the chance.

[Ruffling around implying he’s getting ready, car turning on and starting to drive]

(Talking to himself)  
Man, you’re about to be really creepy right now...but we always did like this coffee shop and she comes here every morning...

[Car parking and him stepping outside and into a coffee shop. Maybe some ambient noises?]

(Addressing the barista)  
Hey! How are you? How’s school?

That’s great! I’m glad to hear classes are going well for you.

Actually, she is what I came here for; I’m looking for her and figured that she must have stopped by this morning.

What? Yes of course I fucked up! I’m trying to fix it! And yes, I know this is very creepy behavior...I just don’t know what to do. I told her I wasn’t looking for a relationship and I’m not but then she left and now I’m realizing that I only wanna see her and--

Oh. So she was here earlier? And I’m holding up the line? (Laughs nervously) Sorry everyone! I’ll just go. Thanks so much!!!

Hmm? (Turns back to the barista)

Thanks! I’ll need all the luck I can get.

(Talking to himself as he starts walking in the direction of the children’s museum)  
Okay, so she must be at the museum; she goes there when she’s upset, especially because it’s free for her.

[Public area sounds]

(Grumbling to himself)  
Fuck, that ticket was expensive. And the look she gave me probably because I’m a single man going into a children’s museum? I doubt she believed me when I told her that my wife and kids were already in and forgot to buy me a ticket. Better work fast.

If I were the most perfect girl in the world, where would I be?

Oh there she is! Wow she looks so pretty in the butterfly room. She always did love the butterflies, the (thinking really hard, stumbling over his words) Lepu-lepo-what is it-Lepidopteras? I think that’s what she called them? Never mind, now’s my chance.

Okay she spotted you...just smile and wave, man. 

Wait, did she just turn around and leave?!

Fuck! (At the parents nearby giving him a death glare) Oh sorry! I meant fudge!

Wait what am I doing? I need to follow her!

(Getting through a crowd of small children and their patients)  
Excuse me, sorry, just getting through--

Wait! Please slow down! I need to talk to you!

Where are you going?!

Oh no you don’t! 

[Catches the door as she was about to close it. They are now in a dark room by themselves.]

**Performer and listener pause awkwardly before a light switch comes on, revealing that they are in the part of the museum dedicated to spiders**

[Performer jumps, startled and afraid]

(Nervous and clearly freaked the fuck out)  
Ohhhhh my God...holy fuck, holy fuck...we’re in the spider room...they’re in glass displays everywhere...they can see me...how is this place for children?!

**Listener tells him that if he wants to talk he can do it in here, obviously trying to get rid of him.**

The only way we can talk is if we stay in this hell room?

(Breathes deeply, talking to himself)  
Okay man, you can do this. You want this girl; you’re gonna have to fight for her.

Oh, nothing! I was just hyping myself up there.

So...how are you?

No no no don’t leave, don’t leave! I’m sorry, I’m terrible with this feeling stuff. I just wanted to talk with you about this note you left.

Yes, I totally understand what you’re saying in it. And that’s what I’m here to talk about. I messed up.

What do you mean, I didn’t mess up? I totally did. 

I messed up because that wasn’t what I wanted. I told you that I didn’t want anything more from our relationship when really I did...and I still do…

Yes, I want us to be exclusive: boyfriend and girlfriend, a couple, partners in crime, whatever you wanna call it!

Well, the reason I didn’t just say that when you brought it up...I panicked. I guess I have issues with letting people in. And that’s a personal problem that I need to address. 

I can’t let it affect my relationship with you.

I know you wouldn’t just sit around waiting for a guy to give you what you want; you get what you want by going for it. And I love that so much about you.

And now I need to go for what I want. What I want is you. Only you.

I’m just an idiot, standing in front of the perfect girl, asking her to give him another chance.

I love your laugh. Yes, yes, I modified that line from Notting Hill. Julia Roberts should sue me for that. (laughs with her)

But seriously. I was an idiot and I’m sorry. I just hope that maybe your feelings for me haven’t changed in the past 12 hours and you would be willing to be my girlfriend?

Yes? (sigh of relief) Oh thank you, sweetheart! I promise, you won’t regret this.

**He gives her a hug, slightly lifting her off her feet**

(Laughs, putting her down)  
I want to kiss you so bad, really I do...but can we PLEASE get out of here now? There are so many scary ass eyes looking at me and I’m pretty sure they’re plotting my demise.

Oh thank God.

[Door opening and closing. Sounds of the public and then outside as they start walking to his car.]

You really walked all the way here? I know it’s not too far from my place...but I needed to haul ass to find you!

Okay, okay we both have the day off and I would love to make it up to you. What do you wanna do?

Me? (laughs, a smirk on his face)

You got it, sweetheart.

[Car sounds, driving back to his place, doors opening and closing a little abruptly because of course these two are making out as soon as they get out of the car]

(Interspersing kisses)  
Your lips are so soft and you taste so good, babe.

God you’re beautiful.

Lemme just pick you up and carry you to bed romantically...yes I’m trying to romance the pants out of you!

Mmm it’s working huh?

No, no let me. You just need to lie back and relax.

Let me just peel these clothes off you, revealing your beautiful body.

(Lots and lots of kissing sounds)

I love worshipping your body. Your neck, your tits, these nipples...I want to feel it all. I’ll just kiss my way down and--

No? You don’t want me to go down on you?

You just want me to fuck you. (chuckles) You got it.

**Hurriedly takes off his clothes, maybe swearing here and there if something gets stuck**

(Kisses her again)

Ooh you’re definitely ready.

**Improv sex here for about a two minutes or so. Get creative! The only limits here are she gets multiple orgasms because she chooses to deal with this bumbling guy and he cums inside.**

(Breathing heavily, basking in the afterglow)

Mmm I love having you. (kiss) You are the most perfect girl in the world.

Just cuddle up to me, sweetheart. Relax. We have all the time in the world.

(Humming, some kisses, just affection all around)

So...what do you wanna do later?

Mexican food and Notting Hill? (chuckles) Of course, babe. (smooches) I just want to spend time with you. I just want you around all the time.

I just want you.

**SCRIPT ENDS**


End file.
